Insight
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: 'I never gave a moment of thought of the day that I would fall for that bad boy. Never did I ever give much thought into love really. It was never given, so I never was bothered. But when I saw how it changed the lives of so many people, I started to wonder. It gave me a spark. An idea. That was Insight.' Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! I am continuing in the honor of Caridadxoxo because she had such a good plot going, and hasn't updated any of her stories within the last year. I will delete this if she does update by May 12, 2014. If not, I will continue this story for her. Enjoy! (Re-uploading the first 3 chapters that she posted, the rest is my own)**

* * *

"Ally."

Ugh.

"Ally.."

Where is the darn snooze button?!

"Ally! Wake up, you got to get ready!"

This is worse than having an alarm clock give me a heart attack every morning. I hesitantly opened one eye and when I saw the light being projected from the window I nearly felt myself go blind.

I yawned rather loudly, stretching my arms out. When I finally believed that I could survive the lighting in this room, I opened both eyes.

"Get ready." my dad told me stubbornly, then walked out of the room. Today's a new day, have positive thoughts Ally. I sat silently on my bed just trying to think of a way to make the day decent.

Nothing.

_I don't mind everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved ... *_

"Ally!"

I've already gotten tired of hearing two people say my name today. I take out one of my earphones to listen to that voice that echoed all the way from Mars.

"Alls! Over here!"

"I'm coming!" I screamed, awhile being destroyed by this beautiful learning facility I call high school. It's brutal, but amazing.

"ALLY!"

I heard you the first time! Do you not see my getting crushed by the rest of the school's population?! I know I was invisible, but I couldn't be _that _invisible.

"Ally Ma..."

Once I got myself out of the crowd, I ran over to her and put my hand over her mouth, **hard.**

"If you ever say my name in public I will never forgive you, and I mean it." I said to her, raising my eyebrows seriously.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" she said, putting her hands up in surrender.

This is Rebecca. She has beautiful features, face, and soul. One out of my two friends. She was rather girly. You see, I met her in the 8th grade when I was getting bullied, (no shocker there) and she helped me out. Ever since then, we've been the best of friends. She hangs out with my friend Trish and I. Trish has been my best friend for as long as I could remember. But for one, she can't keep a job. And she's very lazy. But I love her deeply.

"Look, so you know how-" I heard her breathe in sharply. This is the part where we all go silent. I'm not exaggerating. Not one bit. God, help us all. Here we go again.

"Austin Moon is looking over here." she said, awhile taking in a shaky breath.

Before I knew it, the whole hallway was quiet. Austin Moon made an entrance, that's for sure.

After a few moments of total silence, every thing started to slowly move once again. Austin leaned against the corner wall just w_atching _us. This was **terrifying.**

I cannot even begin to comprehend how you can survive one full day covered in leather and jeans; nonetheless the jeans being one size too big. Rebecca defined it as s_agging. _It was in 'style'. Pft, yeah right.

"Gosh, Austin is sooo freaky and to make it worse, he's hot! Like, no fair!" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of that comment. Austin is just...mysterious. And not the "cool" kind. Just the... scary kind. It's like he w_anted _you to fear him. But it worked like a charm, since he was the school's bad boy. Girls loved him more than algebra, but then again, it seemed that I was the only person that enjoyed the wonders of math. I've known him since kindergarten. He was never a_ll _ bad. He was just always the scary kind, I guess. He also knows that I'm scared of him, which is why he takes advantage of it.

You could say I am bullied on a regular basis, no doubt about it. Let's just say there's this boy named Jonathan. He just LOVES to pick on me and make me feel worthless. I know he and Austin have a bad history. They always seem like they're fighting to see who's more popular or more intimidating. Austin is much more intimidating by a long shot.

Anyways, this is what usually happens. Jonathan picks on me; Austin always sees the whole thing unfold. Once Jonathan leaves, and remember I'm still terrified, Austin comes and tried to tell me something that I believe is supposed to help me out in life or whatever, but in the end I just get more scared. The rivalry is known by every single person in Marino High, and most people think it's just to see who's better than whom, but I think it runs deeper. Something must've happened in the past. But I'll never get close enough to either of them to find out.

_**BRINGGGGGG!**_

My thoughts are washed away by the sound of the bell.

Rebecca threw her head back and groaned quite loudly, "Stupid bell! I wasn't even able to ask you what I wanted to! I'll see you at lunch, kay? Bye, Alls!" she whipped around and sped away faster than I could say goodbye.

I was going to meet Trish as her locker because we usually walk to first period together. I saw her raise her hand and start waving, motioning for me to come over. Then everything came at full speed. I turned my head slightly to see Austin looking around checking out some red-headed female, which by the way how she dressed, Rebecca would identify her as one of the school's s_luts. _Such a rude label. That was a sin.

Everything was happening at the speed of light. As I was walking in between a _vacant _hallway, I felt myself being pushed up against a locker.

I heard a gasp from Trish not too far away. Ow, that was probably going to leave a mark. I close my eyes and felt my lips quiver. "Ally, Ally, innocent old Ally. Didn't I tell you to dress better? How do you expect to make friends dressed like _that_?" Jonathan spat in my face, his voice dripping with venom. I opened my eyes, and out of instant reflex I looked down at my clothing.

I was wearing a ruffled white blouse with a pink cardigan and dark jeans with flats. I rose an eyebrow. I thought it appeared pretty decent. I heard Jonathan laugh, something reflecting an evil tone. "Nerds, never learn do they?" His hand was right in front of my face. I swear, he was going to slap me. Instead, he just dropped my books. He raised his hand near my face just to slam the books out of my arms, where they would spread all over the hallway floor.

"Oh, and I'll take that, by the way. Need some new music to listen to."

He yanked my iPod right out of my hand. I wanted to fight back, to say something, to not let him get away with it anymore. But I couldn't. I'm powerless; I'm just Ally Dawson.

I heard him walk away laughing to a point where you could barely notice he had been there. I remained blinking often to keep myself from crying. I cocked my head slightly to the right to notice Austin staring at me, like he was examining what I was going to do next. I turned my head away quickly and bent down to grab my books. While I was picking everything up, I felt something gloom over me; a figure. And it wasn't Trish.

The mixed smell of Axe and tobacco filled my senses. It made my eyes burn. Austin gave this cold and stiffening feeling to the atmosphere. My lips began to quiver once again. My hair was covering the side of my face like a cloak. Austin knelt down to knee level and gently tucked my hair behind my ear. His cold breath spread throughout the side of my face as he exhaled delicately.

Swiftly, he told me, "A. P. P. E. A. R. A. N. C. E. Learn it. Use it. You might have a few more living days. Just make sure you don't have a heart attack, _sweetheart_." I felt sick to my stomach. His presence alone gave me an extreme, anxious, and terrified feeling. I clenched my fists and held my books harder to my chest. I then stayed in that position for a few seconds. He stood up from his kneeling position, and walked away from me, each footstep fading away into another hall way.

"Ally!" I heard Trish yell as she ran closer to me. But she sounded far away in my mind. Is that Austin said and did considered bullying? What is all of this called? Is there a word for it? Sexual harassment! No, that's not it.

I slowly rose back up.

I couldn't begin to understand the feeling that had rushed throughout my body when he spoke. His words were so fluent and he acted like he knew what he was doing. It was total madness. I slowly blinked and started to walk with Trish, she talked at my side while I blanked her out. I couldn't connect my thoughts; everything was stuck together.

_**BRINGGGGGG!**_

That bell that rung startled me, but it still told me that first period was starting. I was done thinking, now I was running to my first class with my thoughts fluttering still in my head.

* * *

**I just made some corrections to grammatical errors and rewrote some stuff, but this concludes Chapter 1 to Insight! Once again, I didn't create this story. Caridadxoxo published it at only 3 chapters, so I continued it in her honor. Just clearin' that up. c:**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I AM NOT THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF 'INSIGHT'. I am simply rewriting and continuing the story. **

**[3]: ** Lyrics to Maroon 5 - She Will be Loved.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM NOT THE ORIGINAL OWNER! Upgrading in the honor of Caridadxoxo.**

* * *

Trish and I ran as quickly as we could to first period, which was literature. I couldn't believe this. I was late to class because of my own thoughts! I had a reason to be late! But then again, I'm not going to let Ms. Robin know that I was later just because I was being bullied my Jonathan. I had never told any adults about my bullying issues. I told myself that it was time to handle some things by myself, but then again; I can't really stand up for myself over anything.

Anyways, I'm _never _late! No! This was a nightmare. I entered the classroom to see Ms. Robin doing role call. "Ah, it's nice to know that you decided to join us, Ms. Rosa- Ms. Dawson, are you late?" she asked the both of us, clearly shocked at my tardiness. I was technically late, and just the thought of it made my heart break.

"Well then, Ms. Rosa and Ms. Dawson." she said slowly, nodding at the both of us.

"Go take your seats. I'll write your detention slips in a moment," she told us in a tone of disappointment. I felt beyond guilty. It was all s**tupid** Jonathan's fault! I know, I know, I shouldn't be saying the word 'stupid', but he really was a jerk and I need to unleash my anger. And do _not _even get me started with Austin..

Besides the fact that he's very intimidating, he's quite annoying.

I hurried and ran to my seat. Taking out my notes, I sheepishly looked up at Ms. Robin as she wrote down the detention slips. I also took out my journal and set the two items in front of me. Awhile I'm writing in my notes, Ms. Robin set down the detention slip onto the desk. I woefully stopped writing and glared at the stupid piece of paper for hurting my soul.

**DETENTION SLIP**

_Given detention for coming to class_

_with an un excused tardy._

How exciting. Note the sarcasm. I sighed shallowly, only halfway returning to my notes. What to do, what to do...

Ms. Robin had started the lesson. As she wrote on the board, I couldn't help but notice her height. She was a_wfully _short. Even compared to me. She was at least 4'7". She was an older woman, late 50's to early 60's. She had a bob cut, black hair turning to gray.

After 25 minutes of taking notes of America's rights in the 1800's, Austin showed up. He pushed the door open with such force that I flinched. Once again, he sure made an entrance.

I heard a handful of girls giggle behind me; enthralled by his presence. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. He made my heartbeat go haywire every time he entered. I don't know if his presence was too much for me, or if it was the way he opened the door. He literally makes a dent in the wall..

Ms. Robin casually turned around, a scowl melting into her face. She didn't look all that happy.

"Have a seat, Mister Moon." she told him in a vociferous tone.

He shrugged, scoping the class for a place to sit.

I stiffened, feeling a lump in my throat. It suddenly felt hard to breathe.

Breathe, Dawson. Breathe...

I felt myself settle; only for a quick second.

Ms. Robin cleared her throat, "Mister Moon, have a seat next to Ms. Dawson, **please.**"

Austin raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. "Seriously?" he questioned, his voice mixed with vex and boredom.

Ms. Robin held her head high. "Seriously. Here's your detention slip," she handed the paper to Austin, as he just looked down at it in his hand. "Take your seat." she told him in monotone. That was her way of saying, 'end of conversation'.

Austin shook his head, rolling his eyes. As he made his way to the seat, you could hear him mumbling words like 'whatever' and 'screw you'.

I had to keep myself from gasping. What a use of foul language!

ALLY. He's going to sit next to you. Try to stay alive. If I held my breath, could I have passed out?

Breathe, Dawson.

You can do it, Ally. You'll survive. Just don't look, talk, touch, harass, or move toward him. Easy enough. Leave him alone and he'll do the same. Hopefully.

Ms. Robin had gone back to teaching the lesson. She only became noise in the back of my head. Austin walked towards me, one foot briskly walking in front of the other.

_Left, right, right, left.. shoot I messed up._

I should stop. That seemed creepy on too many levels.

He walked over, then literally just _fell _onto the chair. He was abusing school property! Poor chair..

"Hey, nerd." he said out of nowhere, with 0 hesitation. That was rather rude. I remained silent, finding it better if I didn't say anything at all. I sensed him looking over at me, waiting for a response.

I felt impatient. I was tapping my foot like a madwoman. He had this e_nergy_, that made me go nuts. Don't know if it's good or bad, but it was still just as scary.

I glanced over at him. Well, more like stared. He was raising his eyebrows, something he tended to do a lot. It suited him, though. The way it completely re-made the expression on his face. He had really high cheekbones, and really stout, yet plump, lips full of color. He was fairly pale, but it fit him.

"Done staring?"

Tearing my eyes away from him, I felt myself blush, feeling the heat radiate off my face. The pressure in my veins made me feel like I was about to explode.

"Sorry.." I muttered, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to having girls stare." he told me arrogantly, a small smirk forming on his face, turning into a full grin in a matter of seconds. I turned my head, only to stare again.

He had the most beautiful smile, I didn't see it often, considering he never did so. His teeth were perfectly straight and were pearly white. The curvature of his mouth was delightful.

I immediately stopped fantasizing over the boy's mouth. Wow, I didn't do that often. I then thought about the comment he had said before.

_I'm used to having girls stare._

Well, someone is cocky and full of themselves.

"Austin Moon, please. I was not staring. I was simply surprised." I folded my hands in my lap.

He glanced over at me, his eyebrows lifting. A small smile played at his lips. "You're cute."

_Holy cake._

I felt like I was going to explode and dissolve into confetti. Or start screaming. Or all of them at the same time. "What!?" I squealed quietly, still alert.

"The way you tense up and your accurate grammar. I find it cute. It's not what I usually say to describe others girls, but it fits with you perfectly."

I tried my hardest to not explode into a ball of color, but of course, I failed. All of a sudden, I felt uncomfortable. Ever since he sat, down, I had been nagging myself with one thing:

_**He's bad news.**_

* * *

**Shmurrcake. I would react the same way like Ally would, except scream more.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I AM NOT THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF 'INSIGHT'. I am simply rewriting and continuing the story.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


End file.
